My little Girl
by KiranaJacobs
Summary: What happens when the daughter of Paige Mathews and Henry Mitchel Get Married to Ron Weasley.


My Little Girl

_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter or the song, but I wish I did lol_

_Song: My little girl by Tim McGraw _

Henry Mitchell couldn't have been prouder as he watched his daughter, Kira Mitchell walk down the isle. She wore a white dress that flowed past her ankles. The neckline dipped modestly and her hair had been put into soft ringlets that fell down her back gently as did the veil. Henry watched the young man with bushy red hair at the end of the isle look anxiously at his bride-to-be.

Henry smiled as Kira walked past him smoothly, the corners of her mouth were upturned nervous smile and she glanced down at her father. Henry felt his wife, Paige Mitchell, beside him squeeze his hand gently and he turned to her and kissed her gently on the cheek. Paige gave a soft giggle, but turned her attention back to her daughter who had her hands clasped in Ron Weasley at the front of the isle.

It was unbelievable to Henry that his little girl, his second daughter was getting married. All of his sons were grown and married now, but seemed to be different. In his eyes she was still the spunky ten-year-old that climbed trees, hunted for bugs in the garden and hunted for demons with her mum and aunts, tried to play Quidditch and keep up with her brothers and cried when they left for Hogwarts and Magic School.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest said with a smile. Kira and Ron had requested a completely non-magic wedding and so none was to take place. They'd even hired a Muggle priest to marry them in the backyard of the Burrow.

Henry watched his new son-in-law lean forward, and timidly press his lips to Kira's. Kira took it from there and wrapped her arms around her new husband's neck and Ron put his around her waist.

Paige was crying noisily beside Henry and began clapping for the couple as many others had begun to do as well. Ron and Kira broke apart from each other, and intertwined their fingers together as they held hands. Henry watched Kira's eyes scan the crowd and stop of his. He noticed they brightened and she whispered something in Ron's ear. Ron nodded and smiled and Kira nearly ran over to her father and hugged him. "Daddy" She cried as if she was five-years-old, and held her tightly against him.

"I love you Henry said quietly, tears sparkling in his blue eyes as he hugged his daughter. Kira smiled as she released her father, and stood on her tip-toes and

whispered into his ear:

"Love you more," and then grinning, she went back to Ron, who smiled at Henry. Paige approached her husband and held his hand.

"They grow up fast, don't they?" Henry heard her say and he nodded, a tear running down his cheek. He knew Kira Mitchell had grown up wanting to be 'Kira Weasley' her whole life ever since she'd saw Ron as a little girl. Her brothers a ways teased

her, and even Henry good-naturally teased her the odd time too.

She had proved them wrong. Today she had become Kirana Ann Weasley and Henry

knew that this marriage would last forever.

Henry watched his son, Will, make a toast to the newly wedded couple. He held up the glass of champagne and had his free arm wrapped around the waist of his own wife, Lily who was 3 months pregnant. Henry watched Kira leave her husband's side once more to bound over to her best friend and hug her tightly. Lily and Kira truly had a strong bond and it was this scene that Henry recognized how powerful the love and friendship that kept Ron, Harry, Hermione, Kira, Lily, Emi, and Kyra, and the rest of the group together.

Harry was shaking Ron's hand and it turned into a hug as Ron thumped him on the back. Kira and Emi giggled and as the men pulled apart, Kira took Ron's hand and pulled him over to the side, where Henry noticed she gave him a few chaste kisses. He couldn't believe that just yesterday Kira had turned 20 and Ron had asked Henry back in December for his blessing to marry her.

"Er ... Mr. Mitchell could I have a moment with you? Alone?" Ron had asked him on the night of the 23rd.

"I suppose so," Henry had said gently, and led Ron into the kitchen and he noticed Ron continually looked back nervously. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, no, nothing at all," Ron had exclaimed. "I just ... wanted to ask ... you something."

Go ahead, Ron anything.' Henry had replied, listening intensely.

"Well, I was hoping you would allow me to ... to give your daughter this," Ron had gulped, extracting a small black box from the pocket of his cloak and opening it. Inside

lay a small gold band with a diamond in the center. It was simple, but beautiful and Henry had known exactly what Ron wanted.

Y- you want to marry my daughter? She's only 19-years-old!"Henry had exclaimed.

"Sir, I wanted to plan for a summer wedding. Kira always wanted a summer wedding and ... well I was thinking sometime after her birthday when she would turn 20, and I'd be 23 had said slowly, gathering up all of his Gryffindor Courage. "Oh," Henry had stated. "Well, I'm sorry I got upset ... it's just ... I don't know if I'm ready to let her go…"

"Mr. Mitchell I think she's ready though. I love very much, sir, and I'll make sure

nothing will happen to her at all Ron had nearly pleaded.

"I know, Ron I know," Henry had said slowly.

Somehow, that night Ron had weaseled getting Henry's blessing from him. On Christmas morning, Kira had awoke to see a small package at the end of her bed Henry remembered hearing a shrill scream of delight, an laughing tom his daughter's bedroom. The whole family had come rushing in to see Ron and Kira embraced in a

tight hug, and Kira exposed her left hand which now bore the ring.

The reception for the wedding was over, and Paige was busy waving her wand and cleaning things up. Ron was asleep on the couch, Kira and was lying half on-top of him, half asleep herself. Henry went over to his daughter, and crouched down beside

her. "I love you," he said softly.

"Love you more," replied back gently, eyes still closed. Her breathing came in

deep even breaths after that and Henry knew she was sleep. "You're still my little girl," Henry whispered to his sleeping daughter as she slept with her husband and he kissed her on the forehead, a tear sliding down his face.


End file.
